


In your eyes.

by Lemon_Petal



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Bisexual Male Character, Gay Male Character, HAHA GAY, Internalized Homophobia, Male Friendship, Male Homosexuality, Male Protagonist, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Sorry Not Sorry, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, dream has green eyes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:34:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27676799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lemon_Petal/pseuds/Lemon_Petal
Summary: "I could stare into your eyes forever." In which Dream finds himself wishing he was gay.TW. Internalized homophobia
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 64





	In your eyes.

In your eyes.

“...I could stare into your eyes forever.” George had sighed suddenly, all signs of flirtatious play leaving his voice.

Clay froze, his eyes glued dangerously to the glowing screen of his monitor as he desperately switched to George’s stream. His eyes feverishly ravished the page as he took in the lessened expression of awe that came from being an ocean away. It simply wasn’t fair of George, to give him heart palpitations like this. George knew what Dream felt, what Clay felt, and he knew that George would only hurt himself the longer Dream let things go on. He hated himself, he hated himself for being so cruel to George and flirting with him everyday. It’d been a joke at first, back before George said he was Bi. People had asked Dream before, and if he hadn’t been straight then, the sheer amount of fear driven right into his chest at the massive quantity of hate held to him on a platter had made him think only of the opposite sex. Back then he’d flirted so easily with George, teased just a little too much, took things a little too far, but it was okay; Because George was straight, just like Dream was straight. 

Then George was Bi, but he wasn’t out. They reasoned that they couldn’t just quit the bit, ‘It would be too obvious,’ they said, ‘that something had changed.’ And so that was that, Dream went on flirting with George like always, except this time, George wasn’t straight like Dream. And Dream maybe forgot that part. And he maybe took it too far, one too many times. And maybe, just maybe, George fell in love with him. And Dream didn’t know what to do. Here was this amazing person, his best friend. As a kid, his mother had always said that he should marry his best friend. George wanted that, a visa, their friendship... more... but Dream couldn’t find it in himself to want that more with George. The flirtatious rambles fell off his tongue, traitorous words that liked to make George blush, liked to make him smile and feel wanted. Words that Dream didn’t want to be tied to himself. 

When it finally came time for his face, everything was so much worse. The intimacy of that moment, the wide eyes of his best friend. Dream thought he was beautiful, but in all the wrong ways. It made him sick to his stomach, to keep up this bit while George bided his time, long lashes fluttering in awe. “Then never look away.” Because George was gay.  
And Dream,   
was straight.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you want a continuation of this otherwise I plan to leave it as a one-shot.


End file.
